Sanji/Abilities and Powers
Overview Sanji is one of the crew's top four fighters, having the third top bounty, after Luffy and Jinbe. While Luffy usually fights the strongest enemies, Sanji and Zoro usually end up fighting with the enemies considered second to the primary threat. Occasionally, Sanji will take on an opponent explicitly weaker than Zoro's. An example of this is when Sanji fought Jabra of CP9, who had a slightly lower power level than Kaku, who lost to Zoro. The introduction of Douriki during the CP9 Arc is one of the only times in the series that opponents' strengths have been measured numerically. However, Sanji and Zoro's opponents can often be characterised as matching (or countering) their particular combat styles, such as how Sanji fought another leg-style combat user, Mr. 2, during the Alabasta Arc while Zoro fought the blade-focused Mr. 1. Alongside Jinbe, Sanji was one of two members of the crew who fight while relying solely on pure might and skills without any weapons or Devil Fruits in combat, prior to receiving his raid suit. Although Sanji and Zoro would usually let their rivalry impede their fighting performances, they have proven to be a near-unstoppable force if they agree to cooperate for the battle, as seen when they instantly turned the tables against the Groggy Monsters. As a member of the infamous Vinsmoke Family, Sanji was raised and trained from an early age (along with the rest of his siblings) in the ways of warfare and combat. Similar to his siblings, he also received genetic enhancements from his father, designed to endow him with superhuman abilities. However, due to his mother Sora's intake of a counter-drug, Sanji's genetic modifications were possibly neutralized, thus preventing him from receiving these modifications, and he was born as a normal human. Consequently, he could not keep up with his siblings, and his strength did not rise from training. As a result, Sanji could not keep up with the extremely grueling Germa training, but gained and developed a different style of combat with Zeff's help. As a former prince of the Germa Kingdom, it can be implied that Sanji would have had the same political and military power possessed by the rest of his family. However, due to his decision to renounce his title and status as a royal (as well as his father's decision to cast him out of the family), Sanji has willingly given up any and all claims to these kinds of advantages which is similar to what Sabo has done. Despite this, it has been shown that he still retains political authority over the Germa Kingdom's subjects as shown during his childhood, where the rest of the kingdom treated him with the same respect as they treated the rest of his family (despite his family's own poor treatment of him), and upon his return to the kingdom after 13 years, they continue to do so. Tactical and Informational Wit Although he is one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Sanji is also arguably a skilled master tactician of the highest caliber. This was particularly evident in the Alabasta Saga, where he was responsible for both posing as Mr. 3 and fooling Crocodile into believing that he had killed the Straw Hats on Little Garden. Later, he posed as "Mr. Prince" to lure Crocodile out of Rain Dinners, where the Straw Hats were being held captive, so that he could break in and release them. In the Skypiea Arc, when he and Usopp snuck onboard the Maxim in order to save Nami, Sanji took a detour and destroyed the ship's main engine. While the backup engines prevented the flying vessel from being crippled, Sanji's actions distracted Enel and bought Usopp time to get Nami off the ark. During the Water 7 Arc, Sanji went off on his own and waited patiently at the train station, having discovered that only one train was due to depart before Aqua Laguna struck; he also deduced that, if Robin were to leave the island, the train would be the only means of doing so. With his instincts confirmed, Sanji left Nami a Baby Den Den Mushi and a letter of his intentions ... though most of the letter was just some babble of his love for her, and even worse, the hiding place of the letter was very obvious marked with red paint, with large hearts for Nami and a threat for anyone else not to read it. During the Enies Lobby Arc, he took over Usopp's fight with Jabra, reminding the unconfident Usopp that he isn't useless & he can help protect Robin via sniping enemies from a distance, while Sanji himself was better suited for frontline fighting. Later, he shut the Gates of Justice to give the crew an opportunity to escape the overwhelming Marine forces gathered for the Buster Call. In the Dressrosa Arc, he was the only one to figure out Law's true objective in establishing the Pirate Alliance, noting that Law was focusing too much on personally defeating Doflamingo instead of executing their plan to starve Kaido of SMILES. On Zou, when the Curly Hat Pirates were captured by Capone Bege and the Fire Tank Pirates, Sanji was able to release the others by sensing Nekomamushi was outside and throwing his friends out of Capone's body castle. He also ensured that the Fire Tank Pirates would not pursue the other Straw Hats by holding Caesar Clown hostage at gunpoint, after deducing that the new condition of capture on his second bounty ("Only Alive") guaranteed that the Fire Tank Pirates would not risk harming him in order to get Caesar off him, effectively outsmarting the extremely cunning master strategist Capone Bege. Sanji also had a fondness for reading books when he was younger and knows of many legends, albeit mostly "Fairy-Tale" like in nature as opposed to Robin's "Historic" recollection of legends. He had already heard of the legendary ingredient, the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna, before he even saw it, and he was also familiar with the tale of Mont Blanc Noland through the book King of Liars, Noland that he read as a child in North Blue. Furthermore, through reading an encyclopaedia on Devil Fruits, he learned of the Suke Suke no Mi; however, since he was only interested in that particular fruit, what else he knows on Devil Fruits is currently unclear but he was shown not to be aware that Devil Fruit users would lose their ability to swim until Zeff told him. Physical Abilities Due to years of extremely hard training under Zeff since childhood, Sanji has gained extraordinary superhuman physical prowess, speed, and agility, which enables him to use an array of handstands for a kick-based martial art, which makes him immensely versatile in combat. Sanji has immense physical strength. In his very first appearance, he held Fullbody up by the neck unsupported with one hand before even displaying his lower body strength. In the Arlong Park Arc, he was able to stop Kuroobi from killing Genzo and Nojiko in the water by grabbing onto his leg despite the natural advantage and strength a fish-man receives when submerged. At Little Garden, he hauled a dead Tyrannosaurus Rex though the jungle and back to the Merry with little effort. In the anime Ocean's Dream Arc, Sanji was able to carry the 300,000,000 worth of solid gold in a sack over his shoulder, something Nami could barely drag across the ground. In Skypeia, when Gan Fall was explaining the Dials, Sanji was shown to be able to lift a huge sledgehammer that appeared to weigh several tons and used it to test the Dial. If the Dial had not absorbed the impact, Sanji would likely smashed a hole though the Merry's deck. After Luffy and Usopp dueled in Water 7, Sanji was able to easily restrain Chopper in Heavy Point from going to treat Usopp's injuries, as well as later being able to pick up and with Zoro's aid throw Franky, a large and heavy cyborg, very high. Sanji could hold Nami above his head and keep her balanced while receiving countless attacks to his body from Absalom. In Zou, Sanji was shown lifting a huge pile of wounded minks with little help. Another example of his physical might is seen when he was able to hold Absalom in place by gripping onto his leg, despite the latter's reinforced muscular structure and being struck multiple times while doing so. His training in a kick-based martial arts also grants him colossal leg strength, enabling him to break even the hardest materials and defeat the strongest enemies using the tremendous power of his kicks. He can easily destroy boulders and metal weapons and effortlessly overpower giant sea monsters such as Bananawani and Momoo. Sanji even managed to topple Oars, a monstrous giant, by kicking him in the foot. In an SBS, Oda stated that Sanji's kicking power is 21 Bats (the power to break 21 wooden bats in one kick). After his two years of extremely rigorous training on Momoiro Island, which consist mainly of constantly running away from the Okamas for days regardless of the harshest weather, his leg strength vastly increased. He could break the neck of a Pacifista with only a kick, critically damaging it, and not showing any trouble afterwards (something he was not able to do before the timeskip) or being able to break a Seastone cage just with kicks (as seen in Episode of Luffy). He could even smash the exoskeletons of genetically enhanced superhumans such as his brothers Niji and Yonji. His new strength was also shown when Sanji manages to fight on par and briefly overpower Vergo, a Marine Vice Admiral who was able to overpower and defeat Smoker, for a short period of time even after being wounded by attacks from Caesar Clown and having one of his legs broken. His physical power was later recognized by one of the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, who was forced to restrain Sanji's movements after the Straw Hat member landed several blows. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, Sanji easily overpowered his brother Vinsmoke Yonji, a genetically enhanced Germa Commander, and emerge from the conflict without a scratch which is notable as their father stated Yonji's strength was formidable. Sanji was also able to match his father Vinsmoke Judge, the leader of Germa 66, in a duel before he was overwhelmed by the latter's advanced technology and underhanded moves. His sister Vinsmoke Reiju was in awe at how strong he has become since she last saw him describing him as a "beast". When he kicked his older brother Niji in the face, the force of the kick not only dislocated his jaw but also sent him crashing into a wall. Sanji's attacks are even strong enough to make his captain, Monkey D. Luffy, briefly pass out when struck by them, something only Rob Lucci has accomplished before. He could even lift a gigantic carriage carrying the giant sized wedding cake along with the WC31, Chiffon, and Pudding and launch it to the top of the Nostra Castello. He also blocked Daifuku's genie halberd strike when the genie was half the size of the Sunny. Sanji's endurance is immense. Even as a child when he was still considered physically weak, he was able to survive the brutal beatings by his three super-humanly strong brothers on a regular basis. Combined with the years of extremely intense physical training under Zeff into his young adulthood, Sanji's body became tremendously tough. He was able to survive decompression when Kuroobi forced him down through the water in Arlong Park's very deep swimming pool as well as taking head-on attacks like Kuroobi's Fish-Man Karate punches. Sanji was able to survive Enel's El Thor, an attack so powerful it disintegrated a normal man earlier in the arc and took out the great snake Nola, but Sanji withstood the lightning blast at point-blank range and was still able to stand and mock the Logia user before collapsing. He was caught off guard and almost beaten to death by Kalifa after being affected by her Devil Fruit powers, but later when he was set free from them, he could still fight against Jabra to the point of even receiving half of the later's "Gekko Jushigan" just before counter-attacking them with his kicks and even winning the face off. He was stabbed in the back by Absalom with a knife long enough to go through his chest and still manage to defeat him with relative ease (something Zoro in a similar situation was not able to do, when he was stabbed by Buggy). Along with Zoro, he has also shown himself to be resilient enough to be able to take Bartholomew Kuma's "Ursus Shock" attack head-on, despite having just endured an exhausting battle with the giant zombie Oars, and still remain conscious afterwards, before being knocked out by Zoro. Later at the Sabaody Archipelago, Sanji survived a Pacifista laser beam being shot through his chest. After the timeskip, Sanji's endurance also increased. He is also now able to withstand pressures of over 5000 feet under water without a coating, a depth which would have crushed a submarine. He was also seen being able to take direct punches from both Jinbe and Luffy to the head, from both sides simultaneously, with relatively minor injuries (though left bleeding on the ground). While Nami was inside his body, it also displayed enough endurance to withstand a direct explosion from Caesar's Gastanet, and moments later after recovering his body, he could still fight on par with Vergo. During his confrontation with Doflamingo near Green Bit, Sanji only suffered minor injuries from the Shichibukai's initial attacks. Sanji is more recently shown to be able to withstand the powerful attacks from his family, as seen by his recovering quickly from Judge's spear attacks as well as his enduring Niji's electrical blows. Sanji can tolerate massive amount of pain, having learnt to withstand relentless beatings by his brothers during his childhood. Even when injured; as seen when his right fibula was fractured by Vergo and, despite initially reacting to the pain, he continued fighting him with his injured leg and did not show any more signs of discomfort afterwards. Another example was when his swollen face was veiled by a gelatinous mask, and he remained unfazed when Nami had slapped his unhealed face. Sanji even shrugged off a bullet wound to the arm while protecting Luffy from Oven 's army on Cacao Island and did not notice it until Chopper pointed it out. Sanji's speed, agility, and reflexes are tremendous. In fact, his speed rivals that of Brook and even Luffy's Gear Second. In his first fight against the Krieg Pirates, Sanji moved so fast he appeared like he was disappearing and reappearing. At Little Garden, Sanji avoided machine gun fire from Miss Friday and in Jaya, he dodged Mont Blanc Cricket's gunshot at point blank range. Even when up against the lightning fast CP9 and their formidable Rokushiki techniques, Sanji proved his mobility by countering Kalifa's Soru with ease and forced her to the ground, causing the assassin to marvel at how fast the cook was, and he mustered up enough centrifugal force to slightly break through the guarding power of Blueno's Tekkai with a single kick to the side. Sanji was able to dodge an onslaught of blows from Oars, causing Luffy's shadow to get annoyed. Due to fleeing from the Okamas in the Kamabakka Kingdom for two years, Sanji's already impressive speed increased massively. Sanji was able to dodge Vergo's kick when it was centimeters from his face and in Dressrosa, he took out a sniper (who had Sanji in his crosshairs) who was 16 meters above the ground and claimed it was "nothing" to Viola. Sanji was confident that he could avoid a point blank shot from Pudding and he proved fast enough to dodge Charlotte Katakuri's jellybean projectile from several meters away, an exceptional feat as Katakuri is an extremely skilled Kenbunshoku Haki user and could not foresee Sanji being swift enough to dodge his shot and was surprised by Sanji's reaction. Additionally, had Katakuri not interfered with the natural flow of events, Sanji would have dodged a point-blank gunshot from the priest, which is a further testament to his speed. While Pound was trying to defend Chiffon from Oven, Sanji was able to instantly kick Oven away and grab Chiffon without neither Pound nor Oven noticing. Unlike his present self, when Sanji was a child, he was weaker than his siblings (who always outpaced him) to the point that he was considered a disappointment and a failure to his family. This is due to the drug that Sora (Sanji's mother) took during her pregnancy to ensure Sanji would still have his humanity, thus resulting in him without any apparent genetic enhancements much to Judge's fury. Along with his physical strength, Sanji is shown to have a strong will as he withstood a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki. Black Leg Style Under Zeff's strict tulage Sanji became a extremely powerful master of a kick based martial art he created named the "Black Leg Style" which is a unique combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo, able to use powerful kicks with supreme versatility. He has also stated that the reason he fights using is that he does not want to risk damaging his hands as he needs them to cook, thus instead of punches Sanji incorporate handstands into the Black Leg Style. He is also able to use one-handed handstands, and execute consecutive back handsprings (as seen during his fight with Jabra) to augment the force and range of his kicks. He could easily overpower numerous enemies at once, such as pirates, Marines, and Government agents. During the time he spent constantly running away from the Okama on the Momoiro Island, he developed both the "Blue Walk" and "Sky Walk", techniques similar to the Rokushiki's technique Geppo, enabling him to swim at great speeds (making him the best swimmer of the crew) and to move through the air (similar to flying), respectively. With "Blue Walk", Sanji can momentarily run under water. Not only is he not slowed down by the weight of water (as he was during the Arlong Park Arc), Usopp stated that Sanji's speed under water is on par with a fish-man, who are at their physical prime while under water. Through the use of "Sky Walk", Sanji can leap to great heights and travel at incredible speed as he makes sonic booms in the air behind him. Sanji used Sky Walk to travel from downtown Dressrosa all the way to edge of Green Bit to intercept Doflamingo in no time at all. Sanji is shown in Film Gold to be able to carry at least two people with "Sky Walk" as he carried Nami and Carina with no sign of difficulty or decreased speed. Also after the timeskip, it has been shown that he can now utilize fire in his strikes similar to his Diable Jambe. This is partially due to the trauma Sanji endured from the last two years, so much so that simply reminding himself of it causes him to burst out in flames through sheer anger. He demonstrates this by easily defeating the gigantic fish-man Wadatsumi, using "Hell Memories" while in this mental state to engulf the massive foe in flames. Due to his tremendous mastery of the Black Leg style, Sanji can defeat extremely strong and dangerously skilled martial art masters, such as Kuroobi of Fish-Man Karate", Bon Kurei' of "Okama Kenpo", Wanze of "Ramen Kenpo", and even Jabra a extremely powerful Rokushiki master of the "Tekkai Kenpo" and during his time on Kamabaka Kingdom, he managed to defeat all 99 Newkama Kenpo masters to steal the recipes of the Attack Cuisine. After two years of intensified training, Sanji is strong and skilled enough to hold his own against Vergo, whose own fighting style matched Sanji's easily, although he still had a hard time. While he was completely powerless against his genetically enhanced superhuman brothers in the past, he could now viciously overpower them without using his full strength. With a crescent kick, he sent Charlotte Oven, an extremely large man and one of the strongest members of the Big Mom Pirates, flying and crashing into a nearby building. He also knocked down Page One, an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit user and one of the strongest Headliners. As for using his actual "attacks", Sanji has a very large number of specific kicks and techniques he uses to fight with. It should be noted that he does not call out an attack name whenever he kicks someone or something, but for important events and fights, he usually will. Most of his attacks are said in French and are usually cooking/food terms related in some way to the specific portion of the opponent's body that he's targeting or to the nature of the attack itself. In the 4Kids English anime, the attacks are changed to be funny sounding, non-existent food items that have something to do with the target area of the attack. Common attacks are "Mutton Shot" (Sanji jumps and flips, and kicks with all his might into the foe's mid-region or head) and "Anti-Manner Kick Course" (one of Sanji's most powerful kicks where he delivers a 180 degree vertical kick upward into a giant foe's torso or back). Sanji's comedic finishing move "Parage Shoot", is a series of kicks directed at his opponent's face. This results in a rearrangement of the victim's facial structure, often turning them handsome or bishounen-like, as seen with Wanze and Duval. Diable Jambe In the Enies Lobby Arc, Sanji reveals a new ability - Diable Jambe, the power to heat his lower legs to a temperature so high that they glow bright red, by spinning rapidly in place, which causes his attack to be more powerful. "Diable" means "Devil" in French and it's also the name of a kitchen tool. It's probably also a reference to the "sauce à la diable", a French spicy sauce. "Jambe" means "Leg". The kanji used, 悪魔風脚, mean devil wind foot (風脚 - wind foot - is a play on the term kazaashi, meaning wind speed). The aforementioned attacks also have the word Diable Jambe preceding it (ex. "Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot"). The heat of his attacks is so high that contact for even a second could set a person ablaze. Sanji used this ability during his fight with Jabra, in which his normal attacks were not as effective due to his active usage of Tekkai. With the heat of his new ability, Sanji overcame his inability to smash through Tekkai by burning through it instead. By using the technique "Frit Assorti" in Diable Jambe against Oars, Sanji was able to effectively deflect his direct "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" in order to protect Robin with a single kick. His tolerance against fire is also astonishing, which would make sense since he is a cook. This would explain why he is able to utilize Diable Jambe without showing any signs of getting burned himself while the opponent gets incinerated at the receiving end. However, Oda has said that it does not damage him because while the Diable Jambe burns hot, Sanji's heart burns hotter. As revealed during the crew's battle against PX-4, it appears that Diable Jambe puts extreme stress upon Sanji's legs. After several uses of the technique and during the confrontation against PX-1, Sanji himself comments that if he were to use the attack one more time, his legs would break. After his two-year of training and experience in "hell", Sanji's kicks became significantly more powerful, as seen in his fight with PX-7, where he critically damaged the Pacifista's neck with a single kick. Diable Jambe has improved to the point that his entire leg is now enveloped in large flames. It is now so powerful and hot that even under water, he is able to scorch one of the Kraken's tentacles with "Bien Cuit: Grill Shot", severely injuring it. Later at Gyoncorde Plaza, as he was airborne (Sky Walk), he executed another new move called "Poêle à Frire: Spectre", where he stomps his opponents repeatedly with high accuracy and speed. Sanji's Diable Jamble was also able to counter his father's advanced battle gear (which is flame resistant) with ease and when Sanji was about to use "Poêle à Frire" against Judge, the Germa King was forced to resort to using a human shield to overpower his son. Later when forced to fight off his captain, Sanji's Diable Jamble "Concasse" was strong enough to make Luffy pass out when Sanji struck him with it. Later Sanji used "Crosse Strike" along with Luffy's Elephant Gun to counter a lightning attack from Charlotte Linlin. Haki Sanji possesses the ability to use two forms of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Although it is unknown if he can use it, Sanji also knows about Haoshoku Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is Sanji's speciality concerning Haki. During his stay on Kamabaka Kingdom, Sanji has trained his Kenbunshoku Haki to an extremely high level. During Fish-Man Island Arc, Sanji could sense Caribou in the Ryugu Palace alongside both Luffy and Zoro. Sanji's mastery at using this form of Haki is evident in the following examples: *He helped Kin'emon recover his torso from within the lake on Punk Hazard, actively using Kenbunshoku Haki in order to locate the samurai's torso within the dark water. *He was able to perceive Tashigi being beaten by Vergo, despite the considerable distance between them. *He detected a sniper on a rooftop 16 meters above the ground, and intercepted him before he was able to shoot. *He found the Thousand Sunny (with some of their crewmates aboard) in the middle of the sea. *He was even able to tell people's true intentions the first time they meet (as with Kin'emon or Viola, though it did not help with Pudding). *He was also able to sense Nekomamushi's aura from within Capone Bege's body castle. *He dodged a jellybean bullet that was aimed at him by Katakuri. Sanji's ability to both sense the bullet and dodge it left even the Sweet Commander surprised. *He was able to dodge multiple bullets being fired at him by Pudding, all from point-blank range. Busoshoku Haki It was stated by Luffy that Sanji possesses Haki when discussing it within the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user; since Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor, it confirmed Sanji as a Busoshoku Haki user. However, Sanji did not actively display this ability until his fight with his father, when (much to Judge's surprise) he hardened his right leg in order to block one of his father's spear attacks. Later on, he hardened his left leg in order to block Daifuku's genie attack on Carrot. Sanji's usage of Busoshoku: Koka to harden his leg can be seen as somewhat fitting as it goes along well with his epithet, "Black Leg". Weapons While Sanji's policy as a chef is to preserve his hands for the sole purpose of cooking, he has been known to fight with an assortment of different items. Raid Suit Germa 66 had created a Raid Suit specifically designed for Sanji to use, which was secretly hidden and given to him as a parting gift during the Vinsmokes' assistance in his and Luffy's escape from Cacao Island. Sanji initially refused to put it on, but donned it while at Wano Country. The suit gives Sanji a black Germa outfit and cape with the number 3 on it, as well as jet-propelled boots. Uniquely, it also gives him a mask to wear over his nose and mouth, and slicks the front of his hair into two parts, one pointing up and one pointing down. Like the other Vinsmokes' Raid Suits, it grants Sanji the ability to fly and strengthen his kicks with propelled boots, and serves as an armor to protect him from attacks. Its unique ability is that it allows Sanji to blend in perfectly with his environment, leaving him invisible to the human eye. This invisibility gives him a great advantage in battle, being able to land surprise attacks on opponents without them seeing him coming. He later uses this ability to sneak into a bathhouse and assist Nami, Robin, and Shinobu in escaping. The suit and its ability apparently cause Sanji to resemble a character known as Stealth Black, who is a member of the fictionalized version of Germa 66 in the comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea. Knowing that, Sanji rejected the name and named this form as instead. Swordsmanship According to his father, Sanji was trained to use swords. However, due to Sanji's policy of only using his hands for cooking, it is unknown as to the extent of any skills he may retain. He may still retain a high level of skill at wielding swords and/or other bladed weapons, as shown by his superb skills in wielding knives for combat and on par with the most skilled swordsmen, a skill Sanji retained and continuously honed through use in cooking Hocho Sabaki There has only been one time that Sanji has made an exception to his rule of never using knives (and other kitchen tools) or his hands to fight, though this was a very special case since his foe's armor was made of food (ramen to be exact) and they were fighting in a kitchen. Sanji "borrows" a pair of Wanze's kitchen knives during their battle aboard the Puffing Tom. He has demonstrated excellent precision and quick dexterity in wielding knives, proving himself a highly skilled swordsman. According to Sanji, the way he performs this style is a first class cook special . * |Epuryushāji|literally meaning "Peel Skin"}}: The only attack Sanji showed while fighting this style. He uses a pair of kitchen knives to peel away an opponent's armor. "Epluchage" is a French cooking verb which means "to peel away skin". This is first seen being used against Wanze's ramen armor. Other Weapons * |Usoppu Tokusei Soruto Bōru}}: Sanji was given salt balls by Usopp during the crew's adventure on Thriller Bark, for use in Zombie attacks. He used them to reveal Absalom's position after the zombie commander became invisible through the powers of the Suke Suke no Mi. *Sanji was seen pointing a pistol at Miss All Sunday during her first meeting with the Straw Hats, but he did not fire it (likely due to his chivalry). Later in Zou, he stole a rifle off one of the Fire Tank Pirates and used it to hold Caesar Clown hostage. Stealth Master Sanji is immensely skilled at sneaking, rivaling that of Nami and Robin. After leaving the Germa Kingdom at a tender age, he was able to avoid detection for 13 years. As an adult, Sanji's stealth skill was still prominent as he was the only Straw Hat to avoid detection from Baroque Works until the final battle in Alubarna. In the anime-only G-8 Arc, Sanji showed no trouble sneaking around the base and was forced to help his far less stealthy captain to avoid detection. At Water 7, Sanji infiltrated the Puffing Tom right under the noses of CP9, who were masters of espionage and stealth. Even Rob Lucci exclaimed his amazement at this feat. Sanji also moved around the heavily guarded Whole Cake Chateau with no difficulty (avoiding detection from Pudding) and successfully broke into the infirmary to speak with his sister, Reiju, by tying up the guard. After acquiring the Raid Suit and the ability that came with it, Sanji was able to make great use of this new invisibility for direct combat, being able to land heavy strikes on Page One without being detected. Facial Reconstruction Sanji is capable of reconstructing someone's face simply by kicking them. This ability of his debuted when Sanji was facing off against Wanze. During his fight with Wanze, he did not seem to have any control over that ability. In fact, it was discovered by accident. The kicks he inflicted to Wanze's face unintentionally reshaped it little by little until he looked entirely different, and it was reversed when the kick Sanji used to defeat him hit so hard it knocked his face back to normal. However, when Sanji reconstructed Duval's face, he clearly states that he did it on purpose, which in term means he has mastered that ability. Culinary Expertise Self-taught since childhood and also personally trained by Zeff, Sanji is an exceptional culinary master of the highest caliber, possessing immense knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of delicious food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in his use of knives. His sense of taste is also not lacking. Often, he is able to deduce the qualities of aspects (i.e. ingredients, and method of cooking and preparations) involved in a prepared dish in a very short period of time. He has an extremely sharp sense of smell, as he correctly figured out all the ingredients Streusen used for the wedding cake and even perfectly figured out Streusen's secret recipe solely by its fragrance, a feat that completely shocked Chiffon and the 31 Head Chefs of Whole Cake Island. By the end of the two year timeskip, it has been shown that Sanji has already won the 99 recipes of Kamabakka Kingdom's Attack Cuisine as prizes for managing to defeat the Okama Kenpo masters on Momoiro. In addition to preparing food, Sanji is also extremely skilled in writing recipes, as one of the recipes left behind in the Thousand Sunny allowed Nami to cook a perfect seafood dish. According to Chiffon, Sanji's cooking skills has surpassed even Streusen, the finest chef of Totto Land. He was able to completely remake the giant Wedding Cake in less than twelve hours, where it took Streusen several days to make the first cake. The cake was so delicious it made Big Mom, a sweets enthusiast who had spent her entire life eating all sorts of sweets from all over the world, fall into a state of absolute bliss that she had not known since her sixth birthday party. While in Wano Country, Sanji worked as a soba chef and his cooking is immensely popular with the citizens. Attack Cuisine Attack Cuisine (攻めの料理, Seme no Ryōri) is a special kind of cooking only found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates a powerful aura and flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Emporio Ivankov that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the Newkama Kenpo are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine. Exceptions to this rule may occur, as seen when Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. As of yet, only one of the 99 recipes has been revealed in detail: * : A large pot of soup made from pork and with laced hormones. It is able to rejuvenate the consumer's energy and strength. Chivalric Sense Sanji has demonstrated several times that he takes chivalry to such an extent that he can sense when a woman is in danger even when he is nowhere close to being within earshot, such as when Brogy approached Nami in Little Garden or when Tashigi was in tears after the betrayal of Vergo in Punk Hazard. However, this can be a weakness, as he refuses to attack a woman even at the cost of injury. This led to him sustaining serious damage against Kalifa until Nami showed up, and being at the mercy of Viola and her henchmen in Dressrosa. As a possible extension of this however, he seems to also be able to detect sincerity (or lack thereof) in women. In the latter example for instance, Sanji was able to tell that Viola truly felt despair under Doflamingo's control, despite her earlier boasting. When Nico Robin tried to leave the crew and discourage Sanji from chasing after her, he was able to tell that she was holding something back, later telling Chopper that "When a woman lies, a real man forgives her". Despite discovering the brutal deception and mockery that Charlotte Pudding put him through, he was able to see through her cruelty as a front to hide her own past misery, and confronted her of it the next day which caught her off guard. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages